


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°121 : « Infra-Rouge »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [121]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Legends Never Die, Rule of Two Study, Sith Order, Sith Training, “Infra-Red” - Three Days Grace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les Sith possédaient ce don, inestimable pour leur survie, de reconnaître leurs semblables à travers la lumière obscure féroce qu'ils se renvoyaient à travers le prisme de la Force.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°121 : « Infra-Rouge »

**Author's Note:**

> Une suggestion de musique est nécessaire pour vous imprégner correctement de l'ambiance de ce drabble : « Infra-Red » du groupe Three Days Grace :)

Depuis l’instauration de la Règle des Deux par Darth Bane, chaque génération de Maître Sith s’était fiée à la Force pour trouver l’Apprenti qui compléterait la paire sacrée. Au milieu du fade monde profane, ils avaient vu la lumière furieuse chez les individus qui seraient choisis pour perpétuer l’Ordre.

Ces longues années d’apprentissage permettaient à l’Apprenti de comprendre qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de s’en faire de jouer double-jeu, entre personne publique et Sith, car personne ne pouvait avoir idée de ce qu’il se tramait réellement – le Grand Plan. Les Sith de Darth Bane restaient invisibles du reste de la galaxie.

Cette galaxie qui vivait comme en noir et blanc, tandis que Maîtres et Apprentis se reconnaissaient comme s’ils voyaient dans le spectre infra-rouge.

Un spectre de vision qui leur permettait d’assister au spectacle de la puissance du feu – le Côté Obscur – qui courait dans les veines des leurs, à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce spectre de vision, c’était les sensations particulières que la Force leur procurait.

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques Sith perdus au milieu d'un océan Zahnien... xD Mais ils sont tellement résistants et déterminés qu'ils ne feront pas naufrage.


End file.
